Stand Down Kid
by Autobot StarRacer
Summary: Prime Post-Predacons Rising: Arcee is one of the toughest bots anyone could spar with. She can easily kick anybody's tailpipe and have them limping to the med bay. So why does Smokescreen challenge her to a spar match and ask her to go all out? Especially if he's heard of how hard she fights? And why doesn't he seem to want to stand down when he knows he lost? Oneshot. No pairings.


**Just an idea that popped into my head. I know I should be working on my other stories but I couldn't help it!**

* * *

Everyone stared in awe as Arcee and Smokescreen started their spar match. When the Unicron situation had been taken care of the autobots decided to do a little training to keep their strength up. At first everyone was doing their own thing until they decided to have some spar matches. Smokescreen was, of course, the first to volunteer. When he asked Arcee to be his spar partner everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him like he was crazy. They all knew that Arcee never went easy and it was nearly impossible to beat her. Arcee merely smirked and nodded. When the match began no one could look away.

"Don't hold back, 'Cee." Smokescreen stated with a smirk as he took a swing at her. Arcee looked a little surprised by this. Most bots would want her to go easy because of how rough her spar matches get. She shook it off and dodged Smokescreen's blow easily. She took a swing, but it was more effective than Smokescreen's. The poor mech slid back a few feet and had a cut on his lip-plate. He wiped away a little bit of energon and ran at Arcee. They kept trading blows and both were pretty beat up after a while, but Smokescreen definitely was sustaining more injuries than Arcee. He spat out a little energon and smirked. "That the best you got?"

"You have got to be the craziest bot I have ever sparred with." Arcee growled. She didn't want to have to hurt him much more, but he was practically begging to have his tailpipe kicked. She decided she'd let him go on a little longer to see how much he can really handle. Her movements weren't as graceful now that the pain was starting to finally hit her. Smokescreen was getting slowler so she decided that enough was enough and kicked him hard in the chassis. He was sent flying into a wall and collapsed to the ground. He struggled to stand up as Arcee walked over. Her optics widened in shock. "Are you insane? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Stand down, kid!"

"You...you dont get it. I'm not doing this to make myself look better, I wanted..." Smokescreen started as he slowly stood up. Everyone in the room froze, even Arcee looked stunned. He sighed and shook his helm, tears slowly rolling down his cheekplates. "You're the only bot here who has yet to give me a chance. From the day I met you all I got from you was suspicion and criticism. I was used to being called a rookie, but at least everyone else eventually treated me like I actually belonged. You, however, keep treating me like a youngling who doesn't deserve to be in this war. All this time it wasn't Optimus I was trying to impress. It was you. I thought that if I sparred with you and won or at least pushed myself farther then I'd finally accomplish that. I've heard about your skills, I heard about you back when I was in training for the Elite Guard. Guess it was a useless attempt."

"I...I don't understand. I'm just one bot how could my opinion affect you that much?" Arcee said quietly. Smokescreen frowned and started limping out of the room. Since Ratchet had gone back to Earth Knockout followed the mech to the med bay to fix up his wounds. Later that night when both bots had their injuries treated, Arcee stood in the main silo of their base. She knew Smokescreen would come out of his room soon. Yes, she knew about his late night drives. He apparently had secrets from his past to hide because he'd always go to the same place. Oh well, another matter for another day. When Smokescreen came out he froze at the sight of Arcee. He turned to go back to his room but Arcee grabbed his shoulder. "Relax, I just want to talk. I never knew that you were trying to get me to accept you. No one really has treated me like that. Why does my opinion matter so much?"

"You're the one who knocked some sense to me. Remember the day Jack and I went on that mission and you chewed me out on it? You were the first person to talk me down like that, and I realize now that you were right. Everyone who's ever been on a team or trained me never pointed those things out to me, they just let me act the way I always did. After I thought about what you said I wanted to prove to you that...that..." Smokescreen couldn't finish his sentence and looked away from Arcee. Arcee took her servo off of his shoulder, realizing that she'd never let go of him. She gave him a small smile and shook her helm.

"You wanted to prove to me that you had changed. I understand what you're going through. I was much like you during my training, but I learned the lesson I taught you a much harder way. I know you're an amazing fighter, Smokescreen, and an even better autobot. Don't try to prove yourself to anyone, especially not me. Now, I suggest you start heading out if you want to be able to visit Praxus tonight." Arcee answered. Smokescreen stared in shock as she began to walk away. She paused and looked over her shoulder. "I've known for a while now about your nightly visits. Don't worry, now that Cybertron's alive Praxus should return to its former beauty. Goodnight."

"Goodnight...and thanks." Smokescreen said with a smile as he transformed and drove out of the base.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! No, there was no intended pairings.**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**Until all are one! :)**


End file.
